finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Castle (Final Fantasy VI)
|enemies= |quests=*Obtaining Odin and Raiden *Defeating the Blue Dragon }} The Ancient Castle is a ruined castle buried between Kohlingen and South Figaro in Final Fantasy VI. It is accessible once the Falcon has been obtained. While traveling beneath the sands, the man responsible for Figaro's dive engine will mention they stumbled upon something; the player should decline further movement and go to the prison cells where the cell on the far right will provide the entrance to the Cavern to the Ancient Castle. Many enemies in the area automatically have Reflect status and high Magic Defense. Story The castle was attacked during the War of the Magi, and in the heat of the battle, the only esper left to fight was Odin. He engaged the enemy army and felled several soldiers with Zantetsuken, but an unnamed sorcerer engaged him, and Zantetsuken failed. Odin was petrified and the castle was defeated. The Queen of the Ancient Castle was also petrified in the basement in the castle's east wing. She loved Odin, a forbidden love due to it being between a human and an esper, but vowed to confess her feelings to him once the war was over. Over the years the castle sank into the ground. The party can run into the castle by accident when burrowing the Figaro Castle and come upon the queen's and Odin's petrified remains, obtaining Odin's magicite. They can discover the queen's diary to find out what happened. Quests Odin and Raiden The player can touch Odin's remains to obtain him as magicite. A hidden switch on the fifth step before the throne reveals a staircase into the dungeon, where the queen's petrified remains can be found. A diary in the east wing reveals her feelings for Odin. Inspecting the queen's remains causes the statue to shed a tear which transforms Odin into Raiden. Blue Dragon The Blue Dragon, one of the eight legendary dragons, is found in the dungeon. Items Cave area * X-Potion * Hi-Ether * Magicite Shard * Wing Edge * Death Tarot * Monster-in-a-box: Fight Master Tonberry for a Gladius. Castle area *Blizzard Orb *Gold Hairpin *X-Ether *Punisher *Monster-in-a-box: Fight Samurai Soul for a Master's Scroll Enemies ;In cave * Devil x2 * Enuo, Devil, Figaro Lizard * Devil, Figaro Lizard x2 * Enuo x2 * Master Tonberry (Monster-in-a-box) ;Outside castle * Devil, Figaro Lizard x2 * Devil x2 * Coco, Samurai, Suriander ;Inside castle * Lunatys * Lunatys x4 * Lunatys x2, Figaro Lizard x2 * Armored Weapon * Samurai Soul (Monster-in-a-box) * Blue Dragon (Boss) The east wing doesn't have random encounters. Musical themes "The Serpent Trench" is the background theme of the Ancient Castle. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Ancient Castle appears as a Core dungeon. Gallery FFVI PC Cave to the Ancient Castle.png|The cave (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Ancient Castle Yard.png|The front yard (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Petrified Odin.png|Petrified Odin in the throne room (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI IOS Ancient Castle Flashback.png|Story flashback (iOS/Android/PC). Battleback cave c.png|Cave Battle background (Mobile/PC). Battleback castle b.png|Courtyard Battle background (Mobile/PC). Battleback castle a.png|Inside Battle background (Mobile/PC). FFVIA South Figaro Cave BG.PNG|Cave Battle background (GBA). FFVIA Doma Castle WOB BG.PNG|Courtyard Battle background (GBA). FFVIA Castle Interior BG.png|Inside Battle background (GBA). Ancientcastle.PNG|The Ancient Castle (SNES). FFVI SNES Esper Attack Ancient Castle.png|Esper attack on the Ancient Castle (SNES). FFVI Robe Wizard Sprite.png|Robe wizard sprite in flashback (SNES). FFVI Petrified Queen Sprite.png|Petrified queen sprite (SNES). FFRK Ancient Castle JP FFVI.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Ancient Castle in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Trivia * The queen is referred to as a princess in the Japanese version. de:Palast der Vergessenheit ru:Древний Замок Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VI Category:Castles Category:Ruins